FF7: Fever Wings
by xMisUndaStoodx
Summary: Cissnei never really let on that she kept a personal diary, but someone special is about to find it. ZACKxCISSNEI. Mature for Safety. CISSNEI's POV.
1. Chapter 1

- - - - - - - - - -

**Sunday, July 27**

_Dear Diary:_

_I had a really weird dream about Zack last night. We got back from a mission, and we practically mauled each-other in the kitchen, right in the open. It wasn't bad either. Ever since they put us on this assignment thing that had us spend every moment of the day together, I haven't felt right. I mean, Tseng and the others are here, as well as Zack's friends, but still that feeling isn't changing. Why the hell do I feel so weird about being so close to him?_

Angeal walked into the kitchen, his clunky boots scuffing loudly across the tiles.

I nearly jumped out of the chair and quickly hid my diary inside my jacket. Luckily he went straight for the cupboard. Not wanting him to tease me about keeping a personal diary, I slipped it into a inner pocket as he came and sat down across from me.

He reached for a napkin from the nearby stack and tossed a old sandwich from yesterday on it.

I watched him with a frown as he quietly took bites out of it. Two things were going through my head. The first was, how in the world could he possibly eat that after it's been squished and stuff and it was old from yesterday? And second, the sight of the food only reminded me of the unusual absence of the man I adored.

I bit my lower lip and physically turned my head away, pretending to be interested in the churning sounds coming out of the washing machine in the adjacent laundry room.

"Something wrong?" he asked, adjusting his shoulder straps as he stood.

I shook my head, not willing to trust my voice right at the moment.

"We're gonna be late tonight, so don't wait up."

My head spun back around. "Where're you going?"

He finished the last bite of the sandwich. "Monsters showed up in a nearby village, need something to kill or we'll go insane here."

"Oh." I sounded a lot more disappointed than I actually intended. This wasn't the first time the SOLDIERs ever came back late. Sometimes they didn't come back to the apartment for days. So why was I so disappointed all of a sudden?

Angeal pushed his chair back in and shook his head. "See you tomorrow." As he started to pass me, his hand came around my face and lightly tweaked my cheek. It was a bit of affection between friends. Angeal wasn't exactly a very touchy, feely kind of guy… and we weren't all that close, but he was a nice guy.

Just then Sephiroth and Genesis came out of the basement, startling me as they clomped across the room, following Angeal. Genesis was reading that stupid book again. Zack surprised me by running his hand through my hair as he bolted past. I didn't even know he was here. The door opened and closed a few times then a vehicle pulled away. The engine sound retreated into the early morning.

He was gone.

I retrieved my diary from my jacket and turned to the page I had been writing. But then I decided I had nothing more to say about the previous day's events.

Suddenly I realized Reno was watching me out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head towards him, giving him my best glare. The man only laughed and left the room. Shit. I hid my diary under the fridge and wandered away, still thinking about Zack in the back of my mind.

- - -

**Monday, July 28**

I yawned and stretched, slowly opening my eyes to the early morning light streaming through my window. As feeling came to the rest of me, something definitely didn't feel right. My hips felt incredibly heavy. I snapped my head up and gasped so loud, I threw both hands over my mouth.

Lying sprawled and face down across my torso was Zack. I blushed heavily and tried desperately not to move, not understanding any other the jumbled words running through my head.

To my relief, I noticed him stir.

In the next instant, the man lifted himself up to a sitting position, yawning loudly and shaking his head. Realization slowly came to him and his eyes quickly darted in my direction. "Uhh…"

Yeah, I was equally speechless.

Zack shifted nervously, probably trying to come up with a reasonable explanation for why I woke to find him sleeping on me. "I…I came to…uh... to give you something last night. And uhm…you were asleep…and I guess I was so tired I passed out on your bed."

Okay, so it sounded a tiny little bit reasonable. Mainly because there had been plenty of times I found him sprawled in various places around the apartment, snoring away as if he didn't have a care in the world. Like at the fireplace with his head down on the floor… or on the couch in the TV room with half of his body hanging over the side… or in the bathtub after having too much to drink… or on the floor under the table in the kitchen… and now add my chest and stomach to his repertoire of places to find him sleeping when he was too exhausted to make it to his room. It made me wonder if maybe the mattress on his bed was made of fire materia or something.

We spent an awkward couple of minutes staring back and forth at each other before I decided I just had to break the silence with something…anything.

"So what did you want to give me, Zack?"

He rubbed a finger under his nose and frowned a bit. "Uhm, I lost it. I'll tell you if I find it." He said, getting up off the bed and leaving my room in a rush, leaving Tseng gaping in the direction he had ran, carrying a bunch of stuff.

I rolled to face the wall, heaving a sigh of relief at his departure. Then the dream came back to me and I squealed in embarrassment and buried my face under the covers. God damn it.

- - -

Later That Afternoon

_Dear Diary:_

_What the hell is wrong with me?I had a dream about Zack again, just before I woke up. It was dark and I was in the living room, sitting on the couch. He came and pinned me down, and we did it, like right there. It wasn't terrible. I enjoyed it... Then, when I woke up he was sleeping on me, his chin in between my boobs. This is frightening. What did he see?_

I put my pen down and stared dreamily in front of me, focusing on nothing in particular.

He seemed to glow, his skin so pale in the darkness, his azure eyes flashing the miniscule amount of light in the dark room into whatever he was looking at. Right now, he was looking at me. I grabbed at him, wanting nothing more than for him to say something, to tell me those words I had been dying to hear. But instead, he kissed me, reaching under my blouse with one hand and into my pants with his other, the pleasure building.

"Cissnei…"

As he pulled back slightly, his blazing blue eyes met mine, silently screaming my name in his own beautiful way.

"Ciss..."

I heard my name being called, but oddly enough, it had a different sound than his silky voice and even odder was that his mouth wasn't even moving. As he slowly brought his lips closer to mine again, I felt my entire body shake from the intense want I had inside me. Closer… closer… waiting for those beautiful lips…

"Cissnei!!"

I jumped up, nearly falling out of the arm chair. The pen in my hand slid across the floor and under the couch.

Reno was standing over me, a wicked gleam in his eyes. I looked up, clutching my diary to my chest.

"Yo, Ciss, who you having mental sex with?" He teased.

"Mental sex? What do you mean mental sex?! I was thinking about stabbing you with Rekka you fucking moron!" I cried, kicking him in the shin for effect.

"Yeaa, right." He teased, looking at my book.

"What-cha got there?" He asked, poking me with a thin finger.

"Noth... Nothing!" I screamed, shoving him back into the wall and storming away.

What a stupid jerk. One of these days I was going to fucking kill him. I was steaming, and I actually thought of grabbing Rekka as I passed my room, but I didn't. I stashed my diary in the drawer beside my bed and stormed out onto the fire escape, grabbing my cigarettes from my back pocket. Stupid Reno.


	2. Chapter 2

It wasn't even morning yet when I woke up in my usual breathlessness. But that wasn't it at all. I was right smack in the middle of an intense orgasm. The waves of overwhelming pleasure rushed through my body in slow motion. A startling cry escaped my throat… What the hell was this? I had never had this happen to me at all before, why now? Especially when I was in the house with six men! I pulled my hand away, trying to stop myself from shaking.

Just then the door swung open and Sephiroth of all people bolted into the room, wearing nothing but white boxers. He stared, his hair in a really long braid.

I shrieked and pulled the sheets up to my neck, willing my body to stop convulsing in waves of pleasure.

"You okay?" he asked, his voice sounding as uninterested as it usually did. He didn't seem to notice how red my face was.

"I'm…I'm fine," I quickly said with a strangled voice. The wave was finally over. Then I tried estimating the time it would normally take to cross from his room down the hall to my room… maybe about fifteen seconds.

He moved a little ways back to stand in the doorway. "Are you sure? You made a… weird noise."

Had I really been that loud? My face turned as red as my hair. I vigorously nodded my head. "Yeah, I'm okay, really." I prayed he wouldn't come any closer because I could smell my own fluids and the last thing I wanted was for the general to catch a sniff of it himself. Just then, Zack of all people wandered over, leaning into my room with squinty eyes. "Huh what?"

My eyebrows shot up into my bangs. Why did Zack come out of his room? Usually he was the hardest person to wake up. Usually someone had to drag him out of his room to make him wake up.

"I'm sorry, did I really scream that loud?" I asked, hearing my voice raise a octave.

"Yes, everyone is awake now." I heard Angeal say from down the hall.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I had a nightmare." I squealed, pulling the blankets up to my eyes.

"'Bout what?" Zack asked, wandering into my room absent mindedly, peering out the window. Stay away Zack, please.

"Um, um..."

"The usual?" Tseng asked, saving my life in the process.

"Yeah! Yeah! The usual things!" I said, sighing softly and making a note to make him some good coffee in the morning.

"Well, 'night then." The silver haired General said, leaving the room with a exasperated sigh.

"Nighty Night." Zack mumbled childishly, slipping across the floor in his socks to the door.

"Thanks, guys." I called, hearing a few mumbled responses.

"For what?" Zack asked, rubbing his eyes under his soft, feathered bangs. He looked so damn cute.

"If I ever have one of those evil nightmares that make me hysterical, someone will be there to calm me down." I said, telling more than I should have.

He shrugged sheepishly. "Yeah, Night Ciss."

He left my room. Maybe he was embarrassed that I saw him in his underwear. I rolled up in a ball near the wall and sighed softly. This was getting insane. It just wasn't fair. I started to cry softly for no reason, but I soon fell asleep again.

_Later That Morning_

I couldn't look at anyone in the morning, never-mind Zack or Sephiroth. What if someone had recognized such a cry? I hoped with all my heart that they all just thought I had a really scary nightmare. I started to grind some cocoa and other ingredients to make some special coffee for Tseng like I had left a note in my head to do.

"'Morning, Cissnei."

Zack slid on the tiles to stand beside me, staring down at the ingredients. He was eating a apple. He looked back up at me and then back down to the coffee.

"What's that?" He asked, jumping up and down beside me.

"Coffee for Tseng." I answered, trying to ignore his arm brushing against mine.

"Coffee?" He stopped bouncing and looked at me like I was insane.

"Your gonna put chocolate in coffee?" He asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Uh-huh." I replied.

"We can't have any?" He asked, inspecting the apple then holding it up to my hair. Angeal swatted at him.

"Here." I said, dropping a tiny chunk into his hand and going back to mashing some up on the cutting board.

He licked it and then offered some to Angeal, who glared at him. He then put it halfway into his mouth and nibbled on it, taking his time. It was cute. He should really have puppy ears and a big fluffy tail...

- - -

_Dear Diary:_

_Wow, not a dream about Zack last night. Maybe it was all a fluke or something... Or maybe I'm going through late puberty or some other kind of mutation. I can't stop thinking of him, his hair.. his lips... his beautiful eyes. This is insane. I wish this was real... because I don't want to hide this... the rejection of it... But I'm afraid to make it real. I don't even know if he feels the same way. I feel pathetic._

It was laundry day today. Guess who was doing the laundry? Boys.

The others came home around 4:30, which was pretty early for them. Rude had a handful of pretty red flowers. "Got these from a vendor down the street. I thought you might like them." He remarked, handing them over and proceeding on.

"That's so sweet, Rude. Thank you."

I put the flowers in a vase and set it at the center of the kitchen table, admiring them for a few seconds. Then I noticed Zack was staring at me with slightly narrowed brows. "Everything okay?" I asked, wondering if maybe he didn't like the flowers on top of the table.

"Why're you wearing my harness and shit?"

I suddenly looked down at myself, remembering how I had put it on while doing the laundry and forgotten. Genesis stared at me, his eyebrows almost past his hair line. Sephiroth was purposefully averting his eyes and Tseng was ignoring the little spat entirely. I searched for a answer. I couldn't tell him that I had put it on cause I liked how he smelt and how it fit on him, even if it didn't fit like that on me. That would be creepy. So I just shrugged and stared back with a tilted head.

"Umn, Okay. You do realize thats like, had people's blood on it 'n stuff."

I shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

Everyone continued stare with a frown at the shirt on me. Finally, Sephiroth started to walk away. "Just take it off…" he mumbled on his way out of the kitchen.

I went back down to the laundry room and pulled his cable-knit sweater off, sad to see it go. It was like saying goodbye to a old friend. I almost started crying before asking myself what the fuck I was doing and banging my head on the top of the dryer.

Everyone came stomping down the stairs a while after six, saying something about a club and materia trading and stuff. I drowned them out for a while before Zack came over to me.

"Hope you don't mind, I borrowed your pen, I don't carry any on me." He said, showing me the pen.

"Ok." I nodded, continuing to sort through paperwork on the table.

"We'll be back after eight." Someone told me as they all clomped out the door.

Wait. I stopped reading and looked up. That pen looks just like the one I kept near my diary. I started to panic and then remembered I had like eighty of them, and then felt stupid for even thinking about it at all.


	3. Chapter 3

_Later That Night_

After a while of waiting for the boys to come back, I decided to go and write in my diary about today. Wearing Zack's stuff, the clubbing and materia, endless paperwork. I went and opened my door and froze in my tracks.

It was gone. I had left it sitting on my dresser with my other books, and it wasn't there.

I went into a panic, searching everywhere and finally just throwing things around in frustration. I needed to find it before the boys came back and found it or I was dead. Not only would they tease me about having a diary, but if they read it... I cringed and ran down the hallway, my hair bouncing around.

I rushed downstairs and walked into the TV room. As I searched under the chair and in the cushions, I heard the back door open and close. By the sound of the heavy footfalls, I knew it was them. I heard someone stop just outside the doorway.

I took a deep breath and stood to face who ever was there. It was Zack and Genesis walked around and turned to look at me. I stared dumbly at them, my eyes widened a little. I was pretty sure my jacket and shirt were a mess, and I knew I had lost one of my shoes in the panic.

"What happened to you?" Zack asked, tilting his head and giving one of those brilliant smiles he had. Wait, he smiled?

I sat down in the chair and wrung my hands, shrugging my shoulders and trying not to look distressed. I heard Genesis mutter something and chuckle to himself. Zack had a backpack slung over his shoulder, and Genesis just looked like he was hiding something. I blinked at them, not knowing what to say. Zack pinned me right in the eyes with his gaze.

"How was it?" I asked, trying not to sound like I was entranced by his eyes... which I was.

The man of my affections obviously had a bad case of ADHD. He rarely stood still for very long, often didn't hold eye contact and very seldom kept his mouth shut. But now, he was quiet and staring right at me, almost knowingly, which was also out of character for him.

"Enlightening..." Genesis said under his breath and walked away.

Huh? Didn't they go to a club and trade some materia or whatnot? How could that be enlightening?

"What're you doing?" Zack curiously asked.

"Oh, uh…just looking for something."

He still had that stupid 'I know something you don't' look on his face. My heart fell.

"Can I help you look?"

"No, I'm good."

"What'd you lose?"

I stared blankly for a moment, looking for a answer. "It's just…a book."

He gave another brief nod and another mysterious smile.

"I'm gonna go shower, I stink."

"Oh, okay!" I laughed at his bland mention of body odor. I would still smell him even if he stank to high heavens.

He moved away from the doorway and headed upstairs.

I started to search again, but my mind was elsewhere. Nothing. I went back upstairs to my room to search my nightstand drawer. When I walked into my room, goose-bumps rise on my arms. There was my diary. It was laying on the floor beside my dresser, not looking at all like it fell. I shrugged it off and threw it back in more drawer and climbed into bed with my suit on. Fuck it, I'm sleeping.

- - -

The next night, we went out for chinese food. As usual, I wound up stuck between Zack and Tseng. Neither seemed to mind which was wierd to me. Tseng was eerily quiet, but Zack was overly loud, talking to me about EVERYTHING. He somehow got me to taste his chicken and it set my mouth on fire. I drank a glass of water and my soft drink before it finally settled down. He laughed at that.

After a while, everyone decided to take a bathroom break at the same time. This kind of freaked me out, as they are all guys, which means they'd be all in the same bathroom. What the fuck were they doing in there? However, I was also suprised by the fact that Zack stayed. He was close to me too, not moving away even though we were no longer squished together. I fought back a shiver and tried to concentrate on my food. After a while, I moved away, feeling a bit hot and bothered. What were they doing?

"You know, Cissnei, I was thinking..." He said suddenly, popping a rice ball in his mouth. He chewed and finally swallowed.

"You were thinking?" I asked when he just stared at me for a moment.

"Gongaga." He said suddenly, going back to his food.

"What?" I asked, causing him to burst into laughter abandoning his food altogether.

"Zack..." I said, wishing he would be serious.

"I was thinking. Have you ever been to Casa Del Sol?" He asked, poking me with a chopstick. I shoved him away playfully.

"Of course, who hasn't." I said, shoving him with my leg as I took another spoonful of soup in my mouth.

"Wanna go there?"

I choked, pulling the spoon out of my mouth and coughing, totally embarrassing myself. Zack started to laugh and I hit him... hard.

"Ow!"

"It's not funny!" I said between coughs.

"Why is that so surprising, huh?"

"Uhm..."

"We're friends."

Just friends? I looked away feeling a twang of sadness in my heart. Just friends.

"Why can't we go to Casa Del Sol and drink and party and... stuff..." He said, trailing off as he looked at me.

"Cissnei." He finally said, going quiet.

I didn't look at him, pretended to be interested in what was on Tseng's plate.

"What's wrong?" He asked, sounding almost... sincere.

"Nothing," I replied, sounding angry.

"Nothing my ass." He said, grabbing my chin and turning my face.

I gaped, not sure what to say or how to react. Here we were, alone at the table, our faces inches apart. The tips off our noses were touching. He was actually looking down at me, as I only came up to his shoulder. I could feel my eyes start to tear up a little as I slowly realized what was going on.

"You have food on your face." He said suddenly, bending in and licking my upper lip before turning back to his food.

I sat there, stunned. He just... licked me. Way to go Zack, way to go. Rile me up like that so you could lick food off my face. Then I came to another realization. He... It was a lick, but it was on my lips, so it did count as a kiss, kind of. I looked at him and saw a faint glimmer of a smile behind the end of his bangs as he picked at a noodle on his plate.

"That was... hot." I heard myself say, then snapped out of my daze.

"What?" He laughed, dropping his chop stick on the floor and then bending down to pick it up.

"Why do you like your food so damn spicy?" I asked, annoyed that I'd let myself slip and turned back to my food.

There was a moment of silence where neither of us spoke. I shoved a rice ball in my mouth and glared at the things left on my plate, wishing I could say what I wanted to say. I can't he has... shit. Aerith. He just kissed me, but... he's with Aerith, isn't he?

"You still didn't answer me." He said suddenly, looking at me, again.

"Answer what?" I asked, refusing to meet his gaze. I was kinda pissed at him.

"You. Want. To. Go. On. Vacation." He said, turning each word into a separate sentence. My anger faded away.

"Are. You. Serious." I asked, keeping my voice monotone.

"Yes. I. Am. Robots. Are. Always. Serious." He said, mimicking my monotone.

"Sure, why not."

"Great." Zack answered, shoving a peice of food in his mouth.

What the fuck were Angeal and the rest doing? Were they having like a mass orgy or something? They had been gone for twenty minutes!

"Cissnei, do you want to try..." Zack started, turning to me.

"What?" I asked, looking at him.

"The... oh you know." He said, starting to chuckle nervously.

"What?" I asked, teasing now.

"You know, the..." He started to blush and hid behind his hair.

"The what, Zack?"

"The... The Couples Thing." He said finally, turning away completely and busying himself with a clasp on his shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi. Yes, I'm not sure I like the current title. If anyone wants to suggest a new one, feel free to. Also, please review. Thanks.**

- - -

"Zack..." I whispered, not knowing what to say or do.

My brain had turned into a block of ice. Did he just ask me out? Did Zack Fair just really say that or was this just my imagination playing tricks on me?

"What are you..." I murmured, seeing his gaze on me and just staring at him, blind, deaf and dumb to everything else around us.

"You know, a while back when we joked about that whole dinner thing...?" He said quietly, his mouth going straight as he remembered.

"Yes, I remember..." I whispered, being pulled in by him, seeing myself falling farther, but not being able to do anything.

"We never really do it did we?" He said quietly, looking sad now.

"I... Zack..." I said, reaching for his arm, and feeling the muscles even through the fabric.

"Which way do you want to play it, Cissnei. I'm fine if you don't want to." Zack said to me, staring down at my hand on his arm.

"Yes." I said suddenly, having regained my footing and realized that this could be the only chance.

"You want to?" He looked at me suddenly, a look of utter surprise in his eyes.

"Of course." I said, smiling the biggest smile I could fit on my face.

"Great." He said, almost like he didn't know what to say.

Then everyone who had left slipped back into the booth, muttering something about a woman being hijacked or something. I smiled inwardly, letting go of Zack's arms as he stared dumbfounded at them. Wow, boys.

- - -

"Umm, Cissnei." Zack said, grabbing my hand just before I stepped into my room. I was in my pajamas and was holding a soggy towel.

"Yes?" I answered, chucking the towel on the floor in my room and turning to face him.

His hands were on my upper arms and I reached up and held them. Zack looked down at our arms for a moment, intertwined, and then looked up at me, a blank look on his face.

"Can you..." He stuttered, looking nervous.

"Can I what?" I asked, seeing how nervous he was. That, was out of character.

"I don't know what to pack." He said suddenly, looking a bit embarrassed about it. I smiled.

"Come on," I said, leaning against his shoulder as we both turned. I held his hand on the way to his room, feeling how warm his hands were.

Once we got there, I pulled a duffel bag out and started packing for him, seeing him watch me with a almost frightening interest. I packed a couple of pairs of shorts, as it would be very warm there. One pair of pants. A bunch of t-shirts, a hoodie. I also packed a bunch of socks and some boxers, seeing him turn red when I picked up his underwear. I sorted it all out and zipped the bag shut, patting it with a hand.

"Ciss... Cissnei." He said suddenly.

"Zuh... Zack." I teased, touching his arm again.

"Are you sure we should be..." He said suddenly, dropping his head.

"I'm looking foreword to this. You know, at first I thought it was a dream." I said, laughing at myself.

"A dream? Why?" He asked, looking a little shocked.

"Yeah."

"This isn't just a game, is it?" Zack asked, looking like a puppy who has just been hit. I stopped smiling.

"Why would you even... Think that?" I asked, taking a hold on him with both hands.

"I don't want to ruin friendships." He said, sounding dull and unconvinced of his own words. He was scared of losing me, I could see it.

I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, hearing him make a little gasping sound before wrapping his arms around my lower back. I rubbed my nose against his neck, breathing him in. He didn't move, he just sat there. I kissed his neck, then sat up a little higher and kissed his mouth, lingering for a moment and then pulling away slowly.

"Zack, I'm not sure if you've noticed, but I've been wanting this since we first met." I whispered against his neck, running a hand along his shoulder blade.

"Cissnei..."

"Hot, and this time it's not the food." I said. He started to laugh nervously.

- - -

It was two in the afternoon the next day when everyone left for their week's leave, including me and Zack. We sat at the ferry terminal for a hour before we reached the front of the line.

"Two." Zack told the lady behind the counter, handing her some gil. She handed him two tickets.

"Also, sir, if you are carrying any weapons, you need to get a pass from over there." The woman said, pointing to a door on the left.

"Thanks, how did you know though?" Zack asked, looking at the woman as if she had a bee on her forehead or something.

"Your eyes." She said, nodding, before calling the next person.

"Wait here, I'll be done in a moment." Zack told me, putting the suitcases down by a bench. I sat down, giving him a smile as he walked away.

The man was quite a head-turner in a white hoodie and a pair of board shorts. He had nice calves too, never-minding his ass. I checked him out silently, while he talked to the men behind the counter and showed his Shinra Id. He bent down to sign something, leaning on the counter and tipping a foot backwards. I nearly swooned. He stuck the pen in his mouth and tapped the table for a moment before returning to writing. I was fixated by his every movement, unable to look away.

Eventually, he noticed me looking at him. He smiled slightly and went back to the paperwork. A couple of minutes later, he was back with a weapon's pass and we were waiting in line near the ferry.

I sighed. Lines... In the sun. Wearing black. I was so fucking hot. Maybe I should have taken Zack's idea and dressed casually.

"Too hot?" Zack said out of the blue, watching me rock back and forth on my heels.

"Yes." I admitted quietly, wishing I could strip and just run around in my underwear, that was how hot I was.

Zack reached for my hand and took it, winking at me before turning back to the ship. I tightened my grip on his hand. We were inside the ferry fifteen minutes later, and he bought me a drink, watching me sip it gingerly.

"Creepy. Watching me eat." I teased.

"Drink." Zack replied.

"It's the same thing."

"No it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"Is not." He argued with a laugh, stealing it and drinking some himself.

There was silence for a moment where we both stared at each other. Suddenly, he clapped his hand together with a smile.

"Boo."

"What was that? Boo. Your a child at heart." I said, snatching my drink back.

"No." Zack cried, grabbing for it again, missing and accidentally hitting me in the left breast.

"Ow!" I yelped, spilling the drink on my suit and rocking back and forth in silent agony.

"What?" He asked, sounding confused.

"Punching a girl there is like punching yourself in the balls." I whispered, crossing my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry!" Zack cried out suddenly, staring at my wet clothing. I growled softly under my breath.

He grabbed our bag and started pulling stuff out, dropping everything on the table. I stared blankly.

"Here." He said, handing me some clothing. I took them, thankful, and wandered over to the bathroom.

When I went to go and put them on I realized they were Zack's clothes. I stared at them for a moment before slipping them on, giving them a quick sniff and snuggling the t-shirt before putting it on too. I put my wet clothing in a bag and walked back out, watching the satisfied look on his face as I walked back, seeing me wearing his clothes.

"Not bad." He said, inspecting me as I sat down.

"You did that on purpose..." I replied quietly, sitting down beside him gingerly.

"What makes you think that?" He asked with a smile.

I chuckled a bit to myself and grabbed his hand, staring out the window at the sea. Zack laced his fingers through mine quietly.

- - -

**Wow, nice going Zack. Next part is comming up soon.**


End file.
